Containers for carrying fluids have long been known in particular, buckets have been known for centuries. Fluids such as paint or cleaning fluids are often carried and applied from containers to such as buckets. Often, additional implements such as paint rollers, brushes and other tools are required during a painting project or other project requiring the use of a container. Keeping track of fluid supplies, such as paint, and other implements can be inconvenient. When a certain implement is required, it may have been left behind or stored in another location. Other problems specifically noticed during the painting process, is that during the use of either the roller or the brush, the user is presented with the problem of where to store the implement not being used.
Additionally, in the world today, shipping of large quantities of items is almost essential for successful distribution. Therefore, the ability to collect a plurality of items into a small space is highly desirable. Thus, stacking height becomes an important consideration. Specialty containers typically cannot be stacked to reduce the space used due to specialty interior structures.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.